


From Me To You

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sends money home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo; this is for the 'wild card' space. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html). I have no historical research to back any of this up.

Steve was halfway up the stairs to his apartment when he heard them. He stopped and swallowed hard, staring at his door. Silence fell for only a moment; they 'eww'd' and giggled again.

Steve's neighbor, Will, was leaning out his window, smoking. (His partner, Sven, didn't like the smoke inside the apartment.) Will chuckled. "So, mate. You want to tell me how a man who lives around here has women coming 'round?"

Steve sighed. "They're Bucky's sister and his sisters-in-law."

Will frowned and tapped off some ash from his cigarette. "Your boy sends them over?"

Steve blushed. "It's not like that." He started climbing the stairs again.

"Sure it's not, Steven," Will teased. "Never is, yeah?" He chuckled and yelled inside to Sven. "Steve's boy sent him something." Sven answered, but Steve didn't hear the reply.

The giggling got louder the closer he got to the apartment. He shook his head and reached for the door handle, but the door swung open and Melissa grinned at Steve. "Hey, you! We were beginning to think that we'd have to write to Bucky that his favourite finally bit off more than he could chew."

Steve rolled his eyes and stepped past her into the apartment. He put his groceries down on the kitchen table--which was also the coffee table--and called out hellos to the other two in the bedroom. Rebecca and Kimberly leaned out of the bedroom with glares. "Steven, do you even know how to clean house?"

"I can clean just fine," Steve pointed out. "I'm sorry I don't keep house as well as you do."

Melissa shook her head. "One wouldn't think so if one looked in your cabinets."

Steve shrugged. He could afford a bit more now, thanks to the war efforts. He had more money, but if Steve was able to get by on just beans and canned vegetables, why shouldn't he continue to? He was saving his money for when he next got sick, anyway.

Rebecca sighed. "Steve, I'm sure you think you'll need the money for something, but if you eat better, you'll get sick less often. That's what the doctors are saying now."

"Medicine is still expensive though," he argued. "And so is seeing the doc."

Melissa huffed and picked up the groceries. "Well, I'll just put these with your new groceries and--"

"What groceries?" Steve asked. "You can't--I'm doing just fine."

Rebecca smirked. "Bucky doesn't think so." She held out a folded paper, Steve's name written on the front.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. Bucky had--what? Written him? Told his sister and sisters-in-law to buy Steve groceries? He tore the letter out of Rebecca's hand and turned his back to them to read it. Distantly, he heard them putting things away and cleaning more, but his focus was on the letter.

_Punk,_

_I'm not going to talk about the training, don't want to make you depressed that you're not out here. Though I will tell you, you'd find it real difficult. Most of them haven't looked at a book--let alone read one--since they dropped out of school and we've got some bullies._

_But I do want to tell you that I made sure that Rebecca and Mom took some of the money I sent home and sent it your way. I know you, Steve. Business continues to improve which means you probably got a raise, but you're probably still eating beans every morning and night and putting money aside. And because I know that, I sent enough that they can buy you some groceries and a little for a bottle of penicillin when you next get sick._

_You got to take care of yourself. How else are you going to get to the front eating beans all the time?_

_Besides...I need to know you're okay back home. There, I said it. The other guys out here talk about their girl back home and me? I got myself a Steven Rogers. Worries as much as a woman and keeps house better than I can._

_Seriously, though. You stay in one piece, alive. You hear me, Punk? I need you to do that. Because so long as you do that...I'll come home to you._

_Jerk_

Steve took a deep breath and folded the letter back up. "Damn it, Bucky."

"Steve?" Rebecca asked softly, right behind him.

Steve half smiled and looked behind. "Yeah?"

She smiled a little. "You want me to put a letter in with ours?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. You should've kept the money, though. You've got a little one at home yourself."

"My husband's sending home his own money, you know," she told him. "And Mom moved in--she's teaching piano lessons again. I got a job at the new factory, secretary. We're doing well enough--you need it a bit more than we do, don't you?" 

He shook his head. "I got plenty."

She ducked her head, close so the others couldn't hear. "Now you listen to me, Steven Rogers. You and I both know that if you were a woman, you would be getting the money. You're Bucky's someone special. But you're not a woman and he can't just send the money to you. Sure, he could sneak it away to you, but you have to circumspect about these things. Bucky isn't doing anything with that money right now and the GI bill will send him to college, get him a nice job when he gets home. He'll have plenty of money. So you will take this money and these groceries. When he next sends money home, I'll give you some whether he asks me to or not--because we're family and that means we look out for each other."

"Bucky and I aren't--"

"You are, but that isn't the only reason why you are family and you and I both know that. Now," she leaned back and squared her shoulders, "we are going to put on some coffee and we'll drink it while you write a letter to Bucky. Got it?"

He nodded, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Well, he had known that from the start, but now... No point fighting the inevitable, was there? He took one of the sketches he'd drawn last week--from memory, when the two of them had gone to Coney Island and shared an ice cream while watching the sunset--and a fresh sheet of paper.

_Jerk,_

_Shut up._

_Don't worry about coming home in one piece. I'll be there to make sure you do._

_Punk_


End file.
